dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:JBJ95 - 'HOME' Official M V
Descripción JBJ95 - 'HOME' Official Music Video Korea's No.1 music distributor GENIE MUSIC official YouTube channel. 대한민국 최고 음악유통사 지니뮤직 공식 유튜브 채널입니다. 신인 JBJ95, 10월 30일 데뷔 앨범 ‘HOME’ 발표! 가요계 첫발 내디딘다 JBJ95, 상균X켄타가 다시 써 내려갈 또 다른 기적! ‘HOME’으로 새롭게 펼친다 JBJ95, 데뷔 앨범 타이틀곡은 ‘HOME’! 기다려준 팬들 향한 애틋함 담았다 JBJ95, 핫한 작곡가들과 함께 작업한 데뷔 앨범! 상균의 작사 참여로 진정성 더했다 ‘팬들의, 팬들에 의한, 팬들을 위한’ 그룹 제이비제이(JBJ)를 통해 꿈과 기적을 보여줬던 제이비제이 출신 멤버 상균과 켄타가 만나 신인 보이그룹 제이비제이95(JBJ95)를 결성, 10월 30일 오후 6시 데뷔 앨범 ‘홈(HOME)’을 발표하고 가요계에 새로운 첫발을 내디딘다. 제이비제이95는 항상 팬들을 생각하며 초심을 잃지 않겠다는 95년생 두 멤버 상균과 켄타의 바람과 포부를 담은 팀명이다. 더 이상 프로젝트 그룹이 아닌 정식 그룹인 제이비제이95는 현 가요계에 몇 없는 남성 듀오 그룹으로 데뷔 이전부터 많은 기대와 궁금증을 모았다. 이렇게 많은 이들이 기다린, 새로운 기적을 써 내려갈 두 멤버가 2018년 10월 대중에게 첫 정식 인사를 건넨다. 데뷔를 기다려준 팬들과의 ‘애틋함’이 남다른 제이비제이95는 이번 데뷔 앨범을 통해 팬들을 향한 애틋한 마음을 선보일 예정이다. 앨범명과도 동일한 이번 앨범의 타이틀곡 ‘홈(HOME)’은 헤어진 연인에게 “네가 있어야 할 곳은 우리 둘만의 ‘홈’이야. 다시 돌아와줘”라고 말하는 ‘컨템포러리 팝(Contemporary Pop)’ 장르의 곡이다. 기다려준 팬들이 있었기에 힘든 길을 돌아 다시 시작할 수 있었다는 제이비제이95의 마음을 표현하기도 한 ‘홈’은 듣는 이들에게 집처럼 따뜻하고 포근한 느낌을 줄 것으로 기대된다. 곡의 분위기를 잘 살린 디테일 넘치는 감각적인 퍼포먼스 또한 제이비제이95의 또 다른 무기다. 이 밖에 앨범의 포문을 여는 첫 번째 수록곡이자 중독성 있는 훅이 포인트가 되는 ‘러브 다이브(LOVE DIVE)’부터 다이나믹한 EDM 사운드와 아름다운 스트링이 어우러진 곡 ‘됐어 (STAY)’, 연인 간의 알콩달콩한 이야기를 노래한 ‘생각나’, 제이비제이95의 일상을 진중하게 노래한 힙합 트랙 ‘거울 앞에; before the show’, 두 멤버의 마음을 담은 ‘꿈에서’, 마지막으로 힙합 비트 위 피아노 선율이 매력적인 ‘오늘밤’까지 이번 앨범은 제이비제이95가 팬들에게 하고 싶었던 이야기를 담은 곡들로 이루어져 있다. 이번 앨범의 타이틀곡은 여자친구의 히트곡을 다수 작곡한 작곡가 서용배와 비투비, 마마무 등과 호흡한 작곡가 서재우, 워너원의 곡을 만든 바 있는 작곡가 원정호가 뭉친 프로듀싱팀 ‘텐텐(TENTEN)’의 곡이다. 타이틀곡은 현재 가요계에서 가장 핫한 작곡가인 ‘플로우 블로우(Flow Blow)’와 ‘아이확(iHwak)’이 함께했고 그 외 수록곡들 또한 실력파 작곡가 팀들과 작업해 앨범의 퀄리티를 높였다. 특히 타이틀곡은 물론 ‘러브 다이브’, ‘생각나’, ‘거울 앞에’ 총 4개의 곡은 멤버 상균이 직접 작사에 참여해 더욱 진정성 있는 메시지를 전한다. 상균과 켄타 두 멤버가 제이비제이95로서 시작하는 이야기가 ‘홈’을 통해 펼쳐진다. 1. LOVE DIVE Lyrics by Team Haerop, 황병은, 상균 Composed by Team Haerop, 황병은 Arranged by Team Haerop, 황병은 데뷔 앨범의 포문을 여는 첫 번째 수록곡으로 제이비제이에서부터 많은 시간을 함께해 왔고 다시 만나기를 기다렸던 팬들에게 제이비제이95로 돌아와 다시 시작될 새로운 만남과 둘만의 사랑을 표현하는 곡이다. 깊은 수면 안에 잠들어 있었지만, 어느새 한 줄기 빛처럼 나타나 새로운 사랑을 느끼고 그 속에 빠져드는 하나의 스토리가 담겨 있다. 감각적인 신스 사운드와 트랩 비트를 기반으로 반복되고 중독성 있는 훅이 포인트가 되는 노래다. 2. HOME (*타이틀) Lyrics by TENTEN, 상균 Composed by TENTEN Arranged by TENTEN 헤어진 연인에게 네가 있어야 할 곳은 우리 둘만의 ‘홈’으로 ‘다시 돌아와줘’라고 말하는 컨템포러리 팝 장르의 곡이다. 새로 시작하는 제이비제이95의 마음을 표현하기도 한 이 곡은 듣는 이들에게 집처럼 따뜻하고 포근한 느낌을 줄 것으로 기대된다. 3. 됐어 (STAY) Lyrics by iHwak, Flow Blow Composed by iHwak, Flow Blow Arranged by Flow Blow ‘됐어’는 세련된 기타 루프를 테마로 다이나믹한 EDM 사운드와 아름다운 스트링이 어우러져 깊이감을 느끼게 해주는 곡이다. 새롭게 시작하는 제이비제이95가 항상 팬들 곁에 있겠다는 출사표를 담은 당찬 가사도 돋보인다. 트렌디한 음악으로 주목받고 있는 프로듀서 듀오 ‘플로우 블로우(Flow Blow)’와 작곡가 ‘아이확(iHwak)’, 그리고 제이비제이95의 케미스트리가 대중들에게 어떻게 어필될 지 기대되는 곡이다. 4. 생각나 Lyrics by Kohway, EachONE, 상균 Composed by EachONE, Kohway, 문원우 Arranged by EachONE, 문원우 연인 간의 알콩달콩한 이야기를 노래한 ‘생각나’는 어쿠스틱 기타와 힙합의 황금기였던 90년대 말의 힙합 비트가 합쳐진 트랙이다. 5. 거울 앞에; before the show Lyrics by Ferdy(MosPick), JayJay(MosPick), 상균 Composed by Ferdy(MosPick), JayJay(MosPick), Young Chance Arranged by Ferdy(MosPick), JayJay(MosPick) 대중에게 보이는 무대에 서기 전 매일 거울 앞에 서서 그 무대를 준비하는 제이비제이95의 일상을 진중하게 노래하고 있는 힙합 트랙이다. 서정적인 기타 리프가 곡의 무게를 더해주고 있다. 6. 꿈에서 Lyrics by COLL!N Composed by 장이정, COLL!N Arranged by 장이정 정식 데뷔 이전의 공백 기간 팬들을 향한 그리움과 걱정의 오묘한 감정을 꿈에 빗대어 표현한 곡. 꿈을 꿀 수 있었던 이유도, 꿈을 꿈에서 그치지 않고 다시금 현실이 될 수 있게 꿈에서 꺼내 준 것도 팬들이 있기에 가능했다는 걸 느낀 켄타와 상균의 마음을 담은 곡이다. 7. 오늘밤 Lyrics by 히든사운드 (HSND), NANO Composed by 히든사운드 (HSND), NANO Arranged by 히든사운드 (HSND) ‘오늘밤’은 힙합 비트 위에 감성적인 피아노 선율이 매력적인 미디움 템포곡으로 재회한 사랑하는 이와 영원히 함께하겠다는 약속을 가사로 담아낸 곡이다. ★지니 ( http://www.genie.co.kr ) 및 국내 모든 음원사이트에서도 음악을 즐기실 수 있습니다. ☆Musics are also available on Spotify, iTunes, Apple Music, and Google Play Music. ★본 채널의 조회수는 각종 차트 집계에 공식 반영 됩니다. ☆Views from this channel will be counted officially for charts. https://www.facebook.com/ch.moim/ https://www.facebook.com/genieplay https://genieplay.blog.me/ Categoría:Vídeos